Patie Chronicles
by Son of Jupiter 12
Summary: Annabeth and Travis cheated on Percy and Katie.Read as Percy and Katie prepare for the darkness coming for them.Percy seeks out Chaos for help.What or who is the force against them?What do they want?Will Chaos help?Even if at what price?Will they emerge victorious once again or will the era of the gods come to an end?Humanity and life as we know it is at stake.Is it worth the risk?
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to do a pairing I like but are very very little of a Katie/Percy pairing and by the way my perlia story was adopted by annabethandpercy4ever also I don't like Jason I feel he's trying to replace Percy in the books so he will be a villan well anyways read and review**

**Chapter 1: The new Perseus Jackson**

**Percy's PoV**

I just defeated Gaea and typhoon _alone_ and Zeus was looking at me with a look of _pride_?! That's weird because it was more of a fatherly pride look. Every god and goddess even Amphitrite and Triton came to help defeat the giants _except_ for my _dad _Poseidon who just stayed in Atlantis while we fought and Zeus made him mortal and Triton happily let his actual father take Poseidon's place instead of him and Amphitrite married apparently Triton's true father who Triton knew about all along and loved his name is Zipton son of Potus and Thalassa. But we also had to beat the minor gods as well who helped us in the end and gave us valuable information. I beat Gaea. Instead _Zeus_ and I defeated Porphyrion and Polybytes because Jason fled somewhere before the battle in fear and he cheated on Piper with Drew the camp slut who didn't care that he was already dating two people and Reyna who he told Piper broke up with him and abused Piper verbally and physically throughout their relationship making her scared he would kill her if she broke up with him. At the end of the battle Annabeth and Travis announced that they had been cheating on me and Katie since I was sent to camp Jupiter and are dumping us, the camps who now call themselves camp hero had decided to make them outcasts and Connor disowned Travis as a brother and they have to sleep in the big house because their siblings hate them and feel as if they insulted them and their godly parents and tried to kill them and didn't only because I convinced them not to. I turned back to the meeting as Zeus said something that shocked me to my very core.

"Percy you are not Poseidon's child you are mine I forced Poseidon to temporarily adopt you for Hera swore to kill you if she ever found you. You have been my favorite child since I first laid eyes on you when you were born if you don't hate me I would like to remove the block on your powers and features and train my favorite son personally." Zeus announced. I was stunned. My real father who I never knew that well chose me out of all of his children to be trained personally by him.

"I would love to…dad." I finally answered. When I called him dad he smiled widely and jumped up and down in joy. Then he threw his bolt at me and the last thing I saw was Katie kneeling over me worriedly.

-10 minutes later-

I woke up and saw Katie crying quietly next to me in a chair. I looked around I was still in the throne room and the girls were all looking at me with lust making me nervous that they might jump on me and rape me or something. Katie noticed I was awake and hugged me.

"Thank the gods you're awake!" Katie sniffed. I pulled away and asked her a question.

"So what happened? And why are all these girls staring at me?" I asked the last one more quietly and she blushed. '_She looks cute when she blushes._' I thought. Aphrodite summoned a mirror and I was impossibly handsome. I was in camo shorts and no shirt. I had an eight pack instead of a six, I had wavy golden blond hair that was neatly trimmed, electric sky blue eyes, and a perfect tan on perfectly toned muscles. I handed her back the mirror and looked at my father Zeus.

"Dad can we continue the meeting now?" I asked and everyone returned to their places. I sat next to Katie who blushed and smiled. We were far away from everyone.

"Yes son it's the reward ceremony then we can celebrate our victory. Step forward." Zeus requested and I walked to the center of the throne room.

"We give you five wishes and offer you two seats on our council for you and someone you might want to join you. Your friends if you want will be made minor gods if they want." Zeus decided. I was about to answer when a familiar voice spoke out.

"WAIT WHAT FATHER I DESERVE THOSE WISHES AND THOSE SEATS I AM THE MOST POWERFUL DEMIGOD NOT THAT WORTHLESS SEA SPAWN!" I turned to see Jason looking at me murderously.

"**HE DOES YOU RAN AWAY LIKE A COWARD! HE NEVER WOULD HAVE EVEN THOUGHT OF IT! YOU CHEATED AND BEAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! HE WOULD RATHER SPEND THE REST OF HIS LIFE IN TARTARUS THAN HIT A GIRL WHO DOESN'T HAVE INTENTIONS TO KILL HIM AND I DOUBT HE WOULD HIT HER EVEN THEN! HE WOULDN'T CHEAT ON HIS GIRLFRIEND SHE DID THOUGH! HE IS THE MOST POWERFUL DEMIGOD HE HAS EVERY ONE OF MY POWERS AS A GREEK GOD AND A ROMAN GOD! HE IS NOT A SEA SPAWN HE IS MY FAVORITE SON! HE AND THALIA ARE TIED FOR BEING MY FAVORITE CHILD! YOUR MY LEAST AND I'D **_**KNOW **_**FOR A FACT ARTEMIS LIKES HERACLUES BETTER THAN YOU! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" **Zeus exploded. Jason scrambled away but before he could leave was kicked in the crotch by Katie.

"That was for insulting Percy." The demigoddess said then smashed her fist in his face I smiled at her captivated by her beauty. "That was for Piper." Then walked a couple feet away and in a flash pulled out her bow and shot him in the family jewels five times detaching it completely. "And that's for everything else." Katie sneered. I started clapping making _everyone_ I mean every living thing joined in.

Jason stood up. He raised his hand and went to shoot lightning at her. She looked at him in fear and also defiance. Everyone screamed in horror but couldn't reach her in time. Thinking quickly as he was about to throw the bolt he formed, I held out his hand in his direction and closed my eyes and concentrated and the bolt flew to my hands as everyone except Dad who was looking at me with pride. I then launched it at him and he was near death Zeus ordered Apollo to stop the bleeding so he would not die but not heal him.

"Dad isn't that treason against the gods to try to kill a demigod much less a two-time hero of Olympus?" I inquired with a sadistic grin. Father looked confused for a second then realized what I was insinuating.

"Why yes it is. All in favor of banishing this traitor from Camp heroes and to Tartarus for eternity?" Zeus asked. Everyone raised their hands. Jason looked at Thalia.

"You agree with them but I'm your full blooded brother." Jason said.

"No you're not I hereby disown Jason Grace as my brother and yes I do you abused Piper, left us to die to save your own hide while we risked ours and expect a hero's welcome, insulted Percy, and tried to kill his obvious crush I'm ashamed to even be near you!" Thalia shouted. Then Katie shot her gaze on me.

_ 'Damn you Thalia I'll get back at you for that.' _I thought embarrassed.

"Wait you like me Percy?" Katie asked turning me with a look that said to tell the truth or I'll bury you in cereal. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously I glared at Thalia who flinched at first then composed herself and grinned cheekily at me.

"Um yeah I do. I don't know why I just can't stop thinking about you, and I think I'm in love with you. I was planning on telling you but my sister beat me to it." I admitted still glaring harshly at Thalia who still was smiling except now it was smugly. _'Great now I embarrassed myself and ruined our friendship!' _I thought bitterly. I looked at her she looked shocked then smiled the biggest I've ever seen her smile she pecked my lips and whispered in my ear, "I love you too."

**Katie's PoV**

'_He likes me! He likes me!' _I thought after I kissed him. I then realized he might accept godhood and leave me behind.

"So do you accept our offer son?" Zeus inquired once everyone settled down.

"Yes." Those words broke my heart as I was about to get up and run out out of the throne room to cry but then he continued. He added, "I would like to fill the second seat if she accepts with Katie Gardner."

"Very well, do you accept Katie?" Demeter asked happily smiling joyfully and gratefully at Percy. She never liked Travis now I know why he was two-timer plus he told her that he preferred scrambled eggs and cereal was lame, and I know she loves Percy for saving me and also he once asked her to send him blue cereal every morning because he only eats cereal in the morning after the Titan war. I ran to Percy and jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist, and burying my face in the crook of his neck. Percy chuckled.

"I think that's a yes." I grinned from the crook of his neck, and nodded. Making Zeus laugh his ass off.

"Who will you offer to be minor gods?" Zeus replied after recovering.

"Thalia, Nico, Conner," Percy started. Conner gasped.

"Are you sure I thought you would hate me because of Travis?" The son of Hermes managed.

"Why, you didn't know; plus I found my soul mate because of it." Percy replied. Conner nodded in relief. And I pecked his lips

"Anyways as I was saying Thalia, Nico, Conner, Malcolm, Michael, Clarisse, Chris, Ellen, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, and Butch." Percy replied.

Then Apollo came back with Jason in Bronze chains and his scabbard gone.

"I, Zeus king of the gods hereby sentence Jason Grace my son to Tartarus for eternity and disown him and make him an immortal who can't fade but feel pain like a mortal." Zeus sentenced. And the ex-son of Jupiter eyes turned to a plain blue, shrunk from 6" 11' to 5" 8' and a abyss opened and Apollo flashed and as he was about to throw him in it but I stopped him.

"Apollo I would like to do it but before that I want to talk to him." I stated and Apollo nodded and roughly shoved the roman in front of me where I quickly contained so he couldn't escape. I then forced him to look in my eyes. In his eyes I saw pure hatred and lust for revenge. I leaned down to his face and said meanacingly.

"Are you happy you're immortal now. And if I had the choice your sentence would've been much more painful. You aren't worthy to be a demigod hell you're not even worthy to be alive!" I hissed loudly and menacingly in his face. He glared at me.

"I'm better than you'll ever be, and those sluts should feel honored I dated them even if it was at the same time. And the whore Piper deserved what she got. And I was just making sure the demigods had a leader if they survived. I'll be back just you wait and I will destroy all of you." Jason vowed then spit in my face then everyone was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Even Dionysus was on the edge of his seat with interest in his eyes. I took a deep breath and wiped the spit/mucus mixture off my face and took his arm and twisted it behind his back so hard everyone heard a loud **CCRRRAACCKK!** And even Ares flinched. Jason screamed in pain.

"Piper, Reyna come and do whatever you want he can't die but feels pain like a mortal would. Aphrodite could you give them cleats with metal spikes?" I called out. Aphrodite smiled sadistically and gratefully, then nodded and snapped her fingers and Reyna and Piper were next to me with pink and white cleats with two inch long metal spikes grinning like a little toddler who just got every toy in the world for Christmas.

By the time they were done Jason was covered in blood and bones were sticking out of his skin they hugged me and went back to where they had been sitting before. I kneeled Jason in front of the abyss and kicked what I think was his back and he flew inside and the abyss closed up. My dad cleared his throat and everyone to him.

"Now what are your wishes?" Zeus asked pride clear as day in his eyes.

"The first wish is a new camp for the united camps to live since Gaea cursed the old ones fully stocked. The second is for all minor gods to be pardoned and made Olympians this includes the ones who I chose earlier. The minor gods feel like they're not important and Gaea used it against them and probably the enemies to come will too if we continue like this but if they feel wanted they can't manipulate. The next is for the new and minor gods to either pick, forge, or keep their weapons of power. And for my fourth Hades and Hestia to become Olympians. My last wish is to have a meeting with Chaos tomorrow morning." I told them.

"I see where you are coming from and it will be done. I won't ask about the last wish for I feel you won't tell me anyways. Now those who were called to become Olympians stand next to Katie." Zeus ordered. I stood next to Percy as the minor gods and soon to be Olympians lined up next to me to receive their titles and/or thrones.

**Well that's the first chapter hope you liked it read and review it's 2,400 words long excluding authors notes**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I would like to dearly thank **_Percy Zoë and artemis fan_** for most of the godly domains given for this chapter some I came up with but most were him also read his story on his profile also the domains he came up with are listed italics and don't forget to read and review**

**Chapter 2: Domains**

**3****rd**** PoV**

The other demigods were dismissed to their parent's palaces till the meeting was over. After the minor gods and goddesses plus Hades and Hestia were all made Olympians they seated themselves at their new Olympian thrones. Everyone then turned their full attention to the demigods in the center of the room.

"Perseus Jackson step forward my son!" Zeus boomed proudly and Percy stepped forward. The Fates appeared to tell the to-be gods and goddesses their domains and give them their symbol of power they choose.

"Perseus Jackson son of Zeus god of _time, loyalty_, male beauty, and heroes. All hail almighty god of night!" The fates decreed handing him a box which he opened revealing two shards of an unknown gem. He stepped back in the line as Katie was called forward.

"Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter goddess of _time, plants_, female beauty, and heroines. All hail goddess of darkness!" The fates announced giving her the same kind of box. As she stepped back in line. And Nico was called forward.

"Nico Di' Angelo son of Hades god of _punishment_. All hail god of ghosts." The fates repeated the process and called forward Thalia.

"Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus goddess of clouds, and _thunder_. All hail goddess of volts." The Fates called forward Leo.

"Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus god of _fire_. All hail god of _forging._" They repeated calling forth Reyna.

"Reyna Wells daughter of Bellona goddess of _tactics_. All hail goddess of battle." The fates then called for Hazel.

"Hazel Lesquesve daughter of Pluto goddess of _gems and metals_. All hail goddess of Jewelry." Frank was next and made the god of animals. Clarisse goddess of weapons. Piper was the goddess of emotions. Ellen goddess of _magic_. Conner is the god of pranks and _thieves_. Malcolm is the god of strategy. Butch: _rainbows_ and muscles. Michael god of bow and arrows and accuracy. The Fates left and the new gods and goddesses kept their weapons except for Katie, Percy, and Ellen. Percy's weapon of power is a blade made of night itself for close combat, and a bow made of the same material with unlimited night arrows. The bow made Apollo and Artemis drool for it had a night and thermal scope. Katie's weapon of power is a double bladed scythe made out of darkness for short range and a crossbow made out of darkness with the same type of scope and unlimited dark arrows. This also made the twins of Leto and Zeus drool. Ellen's is just a wand/hunting blade.

"Three more things before I dismiss the meeting. The first is I propose we make my son the prince of Olympus and leave a spot for his wife if he ever chooses to wed those in favor?" Zeus added and every hand rose up and Hera flashed Percy a smile. "It has been decided his royal clothes will be in his room in mine and Hera's palace till one is made for all the Olympians. The second is the new gods will be trained by their parents and can work with other groups if they please. The last is a party will be thrown in three days for the new Olympians. You may go." Zeus boomed. And everyone flashed out with the exception of Percy, his father, Hera, Demeter, and Katie.

Zeus and Demeter were having a telepathic conversation. After they finished they turned to their children and said two words then flashed out, "We approve."

Hera turned to Percy looked at him with sympathy and pity.

'_Percy I want you to know I'm sorry to tell you this but your mother and Paul have been killed by a powerful being you need to go get your newborn sister she was born minutes before. I truly am sorry for your loss.'_ Hera telepathically informed him. Percy looked at her in fury and despair.

"NO! NO! NO!" Percy screamed in utter disbelief and loss. He sank to his knees weeping as Katie looked at her in confusion and worry.

"What's wrong what happened!" The new goddess cried to her.

"Shh child he just lost his family. He needs to go get his sister though comfort him." The queen of the gods advised in a surprisingly caring tone.

Katie nodded and Hera flashed out as she comforted her boyfriend. Percy got up and turned to Katie with a grateful smile.

"Thank you I needed that. Tell my dad where I'm going if that being is there still I don't want you to get hurt." Percy ordered and kissed her softly on the lips and flashed out as Katie started to tear up as she ran to Zeus' palace and told him where he pulled up an iris message and gasped at what they saw.

**Percy's PoV**

When I flashed to my mom's apartment I saw her killer. It was wearing a cloak. Standing over a baby that is my sister.

"YOU! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! WHO ARE YOU SO I KNOW WHO I'M GOING TO TEAR APART FOR MURDERING MY MOTHER! " I thundered. The figure chuckled darkly.

"Ah yes Percy Jackson. The famous savior of Olympus. I am Order and it is I who will kill you." Order replied before lunging and stabbing me in my chest. I heard a scream. I turned and saw it was Katie. All the Olympians were watching through an iris message. Order stalked towards it and snarled, "Sorry no witnesses." And sliced through it before turning to me.

I leaped up and sliced him over and over again until I managed to make a deep wound it bled silver ichor. Order hissed in pain and vanished in a sliver cloud of dust.

Just before he disappeared the Olympians flashed in to see him escape. I fell to my knees but before I could fall I was caught by two people I made out their faces before I passed out. Hera and Katie.

**2 hours later**

I woke up in a hospital room. I sat up and saw Katie sleeping in a chair next to me. I hopped down and kissed her gently to wake her up. She threw her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. Then she pulled away suddenly and screamed.

"You're awake Apollo thought you were in a coma!" She shrieked. Katie leaped on me wrapped her legs around my waist and started crying tears of joy into the crook of my neck. I pulled away as everyone started to come see what all the commotion was about.

"Where is my sister?" I asked my dad as he came in.

"She's in your room son we have to decide what to do with her." He replied as he hugged me. And everyone else had just entered the room. They started bombarding me with questions.

"SILENCE!" Zeus boomed. "We will have a meeting after training he will tell us everything then. Now go." And Zeus teleported us to my new room where a baby cradle was next to the bed. I ran to it and saw a little baby girl she had pale skin our mother's brown hair and Paul's warm brown eyes and slightly upturned nose.

"Hades spoke with Sally and Paul they want you to name her. And they wish for you to adopt her only if you want to though. Hades said you could visit them once a month but no more because of ancient laws." Zeus stated from the left of me.

"I will. I'm naming her Zoe Bianca Jackson." I sniffed.

"Εγώ παρόν υιοθετήσουν αυτό παιδί Zoe Bianca Jackson ως δική μου και θα μεγαλώστε και φροντίστε της ως πρώτο παιδί μου all χαλάζι Zoe Bianca Jackson κόρη του Θεού Percy Jackson χρόνο πίστη, αρσενικό ομορφιά, ήρωες και νύχτα" I chanted. (I hereby adopt this child Zoe Bianca Jackson as my own and will raise and care for her as my first child all hail Zoe Bianca Jackson daughter of Percy Jackson god of Time, loyalty, male beauty, Heros, and night.)

"Percy can I adopt her too as her mother?" Katie asked shyly.

I smiled widely, "I would love that."

"Εγώ παρόν υιοθετήσουν αυτό παιδί Zoe Bianca Jackson ως δική μου και θα μεγαλώστε και φροντίστε της ως πρώτο παιδί μου all χαλάζι Zoe Bianca Jackson κόρη του Percy Jackson Θεός του χρόνου πίστη, αρσενικό ομορφιά, ήρωες και νύχτα και Katie Gardner θεά του χρόνου, φυτά, γυναικεία ομορφιά, ηρωίδες, και το σκοτάδι." My girlfriend chanted. (I hereby adopt this child Zoe Bianca Jackson as my own and will raise and care for her as my first child all hail Zoe Bianca Jackson daughter of Percy Jackson god of Time loyalty, male beauty, Heros and night and Katie Gardner goddess of time, plants, female beauty, heroines, and darkness.)

"Εγκρίνω αυτό προσαρμογής." I granted. (I approve this adjustment.)

"Now that you had a child together I guess you now get to share the room and train together." Zeus declared mischievously.

"Dad! Don't say it like that!" I groaned.

"Ok Ok I was just kidding come on let's start your training I just informed Demeter. Hera has offered to come join us and care for the child while you train. She has a soft spot for you Percy even more than her own children." Zeus chuckled and flashed us to the arena in Olympus. Where I gave Zoe to Hera.

**Read and review like I said before the domains in italics percy zoe and artemis fan came up with which I thank him for and would not have been able to update without. Check out his stories brillant**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and review**

**Chapter 3: Dreams and Proposals**

**Katie PoV**

Training ended Zoe Bianca Jackson started crying at the end. I picked her up and rocked her on my hip as she quieted down Percy came from behind me and wrapped his arm around me and Zoe and pecked my lips as I rested my head on his chest I heard a click and saw Demeter in front of us with a camera and Hera with a photo album. Zeus was smirking.

"Well the meetings in an hour we wanted to give you guys some alone time and the campers are coming. Percy you have to pick a bride too or all the goddesses will attack you she will be the princess of Olympus as well." Zeus informed us.

He groaned making me worry did he not want to marry me as much as I want to marry him? I thought bitterly. I must have not closed off my thoughts because Percy's head snapped to me his eyes looking into mine.

'_Don't ever think that of course I want to marry you I just find it irritating that they would throw themselves at me like that also Annabeth and Travis are going be at that meeting and Grover said they broke up so they could us back.' _Percy assured me.

'_Well now they can't can they.' _I said smugly.

"Ok father Demeter do we have your blessings?" Percy replied.

"Of course especially since you asked." Demeter squealed. Zeus tossed him the box and took Zoe. And Demeter took out a digital camera making me roll my eyes. And Hera took out a video camera making me blush.

Percy got on one knee.

"Katie will you be my princess of Olympus?" Percy inquired.

I kissed him passionately.

"Does that answer your question?" I told him. He grinned cheekily.

"Nope what was it again?" Percy played dumb. I grinned evilly.

I kissed him even more passionately he responded. His tongue begging for entrance which I happily granted. He slipped on the ring I didn't even look at it I don't care what it looks like only that he gave to me. A cough broke us apart Hera, Demeter, and Zeus smiling knowingly.

"Save it for the Honeymoon." Zeus teased causing me and Percy to turn Tomato red and them to howl with laughter.

I grabbed Zoe from Zeus and Me, Percy, and Zoe flashed to his room. We saw a note on the bed. It read:

_Dear lovebirds,_

_All three of you have to wear the royal crowns to meetings now._

_From _

_Zeus Hera and Demeter_

I scowled at the letter. I found the crowns in the closet in boxes. They relate to your main domains I guess. Percy's was made out of night with stars. Mine was made out of darkness. And Zoe's was gold engraved with hourglasses, analog and digital clocks. I'm guessing because of our shared domain.

We put them on and went to the throne room and waited 45 minutes for the meeting.

**3****rd**** PoV**

**45 minutes later**

Everyone was seated. Zeus began the meeting.

"We have a couple announcements before we hear my son's story. Son you tell them." Zeus told him.

Katie and Zoe Bianca Jackson stepped in the middle of the throne room along with Percy.

"Hello everyone most of you know I'm actually a son of Zeus. And I'm an Olympian now. Now the things you don't know. Well, I was made the the prince of Olympus and given a reserved spot when I chose someone to be my princess. I did. I chose my girlfriend now fiancé Katie Gardner." Percy started.

"No Katie is mine and you are Annabeth's you bastard!" Travis shouted. Percy glared at him and the demigod shrunk back.

"Yeah you belong with me seaweed brain not that slut." Percy's eyes flashed.

"I will kill you both. " Percy snarled.

"You can't our parents won't let you." Annabeth spoke smugly.

"Oh really Athena Hermes would you care if I killed them?" Percy asked. They shook their heads.

"They have disgraced the house of Athena and the house of Hermes." Hermes spat and Athena nodded her head in agreement.

"Now keep your mouths shut! As I was saying I chose my fiancé as my princess and also I would like you to meet our daughter Zoe Bianca Jackson!" Percy announced. Artemis came up to Percy with tears in her eyes and hugged him and whisper in his ear, "Zoe would be proud to have her carry her namesake thank you."

Then he was tackled to the ground by Nico and Hades who were also crying. Eventually everyone returned to their thrones as Percy was walking he crumpled to the floor.

"PERCY!" Katie shouted and gave Zoe to Artemis and ran to his side as everyone crowded around the prince and Apollo.

**Percy's PoV**

I opened my eyes and I was in a beautiful palace with galaxies and solar systems moving on the walls I saw a person whose form was flickering it was a god!

"I've been waiting Perseus I'm sorry to knock you out like that but I have reached my end I am Chaos Creator of all and I am fading, I have chosen you to be my successor. You will inherit the void which is this place, my powers, primordial status, and most of all my weapon of power it is the most powerful weapon in the universe only you can wield it now for once I announce you as my successor I shall fade but the knowledge of how to use your powers will be there when I fade." Chaos rasped.

"I accept but I need to ask you something. What do you know about Order?" I asked.

"Ah yes he has returned. You will also get my knowledge and experience but it's not like I am inside you ready to possess you at some point no when I fade I will be gone forever. He is my son but the most evil of my children. Only you can defeat him now. He is almost as strong as you will be which is ten times stronger than me. But I need to hurry I'm near fading one more thing you are going to be the most being in the universe soon which means you answer to no one. The weapon turns into any weapon possible or not except it is past the most advanced form that ever will be made." Chaos gasped.

I nodded. "Thank you Lord Chaos I hope you enjoy the realm of the faded."

"Χάος έχουν βρήκα διάδοχος μου και να τον κάνει ο νέος δημιουργός μπορεί να έχει κληρονομήσει τα πάντα μου" Chaos chanted. ("I Chaos have found my successor and make him the new creator may he inherit everything of mine"). Then he faded.

Knowledge flooded my mind immediately.

I woke up in the hospital….again. I looked to my left sure enough there was my love and daughter.

'Everyone Olympian meeting NOW!' I telepathically sent to every Olympian except Katie I walked over to her. I kissed her neck she moaned in pleasure. I softly kissed her lips and went to pull away but Katie deepened it her tongue begging for entrance so I pulled away. She growled.

"Perseus Jackson you get back here this instant and kiss me!" My fiancie demanded.

"Sorry babe but I gotta go to the Olympian meeting I called for you gotta come." And I flashed to the throne room where every Olympian was seated except Katie who flashed in after me glaring at me.

"So son why did you call the meeting you wish to meet with Chaos?" Zeus inquired.

"Sort of it's about when I fainted. Chaos knocked me out so he could make me his successor and fade. I now own everything he used to and have his knowledge, powers, symbol of power, home nice place really, also I have a surprise for most of you." I explained.

"Wait his successor?" Zeus repeated.

"Yeah, wanna see my new home?" I asked. They all nodded numbly. I waved my hand and a vortex appeared. Everyone stepped through it me and Katie last.

"Wow! The creator gave all this to you?" Katie exclaimed.

"Yep."

"Wait you got his symbol of power? Can I see it bro?" Ares squealed. Me and Ares have gotten along a lot better since we found out we were brothers. Now everyone's eyes were on us.

"Sure it turns into any weapon impossible or not made in the future or present and made better than it will ever be made. And can never be stolen or lost because I can summon it." I explained holding out my hand and a staff appearing in it had a globe with the universe in it. I changed it to various weapons back to its original form.

"Cool! What else did he give you?" Apollo gaped.

"His status as the most powerful being in the universe, and seat on the council, powers, knowledge, and everything else." I answered.

**As always read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read and review ****also the next chapter is a date I am putting up a poll for the setting and will put up the chapter on next monday i will end it next sunday**

**i wasn't able to update because i sprained both wrists and my ankle when i was climbing a 30 foot tree i climbed 17 feet then fell**

**Percy's Pov**

**Chapter 4: The enemy and allies**

Once I finished showing the Olympians around we flashed back to Olympus. I told them to wait while I took care of something.

"I also have information on Order and who his allies are." I announced once we had sat back in our thrones.

"Order was Chaos most evil son before the titans were born he, Tartarus, and Erebus tried to overthrow their father. They declared war on him. At the beginning of the war Order adsorbed Chaos most favorite and powerful son Nebulous and Chaos' first son Void making him almost as powerful as Chaos really close to it. Tartarus and Erebus were easily defeated at the beginning of the war and but what Chaos never found out they only joined because Order had threatened to harm their children and instead punished them. When the final battle came it was close but Chaos won and encased Order in a star. Now he has escaped and he has Hydros, Pontus, Uranus, Ather, Ourea, Chronos, and Ather's wife Hemera with him. When the time comes I will fight Order for the fate of the universe. Also each primordial has their army of creations made by them." I informed them.

Then there was a knock at the door of the throne room. I opened it to reveal Kronos and the Titans, Gaea and the giants, Nyx, Ebereus, Tartarus, Eros, Ananke, and Thesis. I smiled and shook their hands and let them in. I shook their hands then heard a scream of betrayal.

"Percy you betrayed us!" Artemis screamed then flew at me pounding me. Kronos threw her off me and she slammed in her throne unconscious. I ran to her and healed her. I looked up to everyone to see expressions of betrayal from everyone except Hera, Zeus, Demeter, and Katie who had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Thank you Kronos and no I didn't these are our allies. I was able to take their evil out of their souls since they still had a shred of good in them unlike the enemies. Now they're as pure as us." I explained.

"We wanted to thank you for that by the way." Tartarus said sincerely.

"We never thought we could change until you came around. We were miserable, bitter, and lonely and took it out on others. No one even gave us a second thought when we were branded evil." Kronos added with gratitude as the others nodded in agreement. I smiled at them.

"You guys deserve another chance if you fought to keep that last shred of good instead of giving in to the darkness just because it's easier. You should have been granted that long ago. I was happy to do it." I replied.

"When Katie and you get married won't that make her a primordial as well?" Athena asked suddenly. I nodded as everyone gasped except our allies.

Artemis woke up and looked around and remembered what happened and glared at me.

"TRAITOR! Father why haven't you attacked them?" She shrieked then leaped at me but time slowed and my allies/friends put their symbols of power in front of me and narrowed their eyes at her and kronos made time resume and then out of nowhere a blast of godly energy at her making the goddess of the moon land on her back. I turned to the direction of the blast to see Hera glaring at her with fury in her eyes.

"STUPID GIRL! THEY ARE OUR ALLIES PERCY WAS ABLE TO PURIFY THEM AND THEY AGREED TO HELP US! DON'T YOU DARE ATTEMPT TO HARM MY SON AGAIN OR I'LL THROW YOU IN TARTARUS FOR ETERNITY!" Hera shouted angrily at the fearful moon goddess who was cowering on the floor.

"Son? You consider me your son?" I asked shocked. Since I've been a god I've considered Hera my motherly figure even more when my mom was killed. The queen of the gods turned to me her eyes softening as they landed on me.

"Yes I consider you my son and if you want to I want to adopt you." Hera offered a little shyly. I smiled the biggest since I found out I was a demigod.

"I would love that." I exclaimed.

She chanted and a lightning bolt and a wedding ring appeared above my head.

My friends took away their weapons of power and I ran into her arms crying in her shoulder.

Once I was calmed turned back to my allies I consider my friends.

"You guys can stay in my palace Chaos left me it's the second one. It has everything just picture where you want to go and you'll know where it is." They nodded gratefully. The meeting was dismissed and everyone flashed out except me, Katie, and Artemis. Katie ran up to me and placed her head on my shoulder as I leaned on her head and her arm was around my waist and I hers. Artemis walked up to me with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Percy please forgive me." She cried.

"It's okay." I assured her. She smiled then also flashed out.

"Come on let's go check on Zoe." Katie suggested flashing us to her. Our daughter was sleeping.

"Katie let's go out on a date tomorrow night Demeter said she would watch her while were away and call us if any problems come up." I invited. She looked at me in shock the happiness. She kissed me passionately.

"I would love to where are we gonna go?" Katie inquired. I chuckled and tapped her nose with my index finger.

"It's a surprise." I whispered making her me pout and me chuckle some more.

"Come on its late let's go to bed." I advised.

We changed into our PJs mine being just a pair of pajama pants making Katie oogled at my chest and stomach and me laughed softly and hers a pair of bootie shorts and a tank top. She snuggled up to me when we layed down, her hands on my chest and my arms wrapped around her waist. I kissed her head and whispered, "Nite love. Sweet dreams. I love you." In response she snuggled deeper into my chest I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes and drifted off to the realm of Morpheus.

**Tell me what you thought read and review and vote on the poll till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry stupid family reunion and my mom said she would ground me from the com if I got on the com I figured you wouldn't like it if you had to wait 2 more weeks instead of a day or two also this chapter will include fluff also I can't do the cloud the winning one because of a detail I forgot about so I choose the best out of the options that came in second sorry! Also I edited some of my past chapters so read them because they will be VERY IMPORTANT in future chapters and also my older sister wrote the all the apparel details not me I am a guy.**

**Enjoy read and review**

Chapter 5: The Date

Percy's PoV

Okay I had Aphrodite stall Katie by telling her to come with her to pick out an outfit and a makeover till I finished the preparations. I dropped off my daughter and got a picnic basket full of food and the blanket and stuff like that. I teleported to the location which was a cliff with beautiful flowers and green grass, it was overlooking a lushful valley. I had Apollo set the sun a little later and asked Artemis to make the moon extra nice which she agreed to; the wind gods make a very light breeze blow, and Thalia make the sky cloudless so we could watch the sun set.

I combed my blond hair, and put on a black tux with the stars on the coat and pants, a white dress shirt with an electric light blue tie, and black dress shoes.

I laid down the blanket and placed a moon lace in a vase in the middle and lit some candles. I set the radio down and put in my iPod and set it to the song I chose for us to dance to. It was called thunder by boys like girls. I laid out the food. It was Spaghetti with a side of salad. I got the glasses and set them down. I laid out the silverware and napkins. Being the god of time I knew it was 6:57 p.m. Apollo said he wait till 7:30 to finish his chariot duty.

I put a dome of night to keep the food fresh and keep any insects out, dusted myself off and flashed a bouquet of 16 red and pink roses in my hand to give Katie.

'_Is Katie ready for our date Aphrodite?'_ I telepathically asked Aphrodite.

'_Yes and so am I if you want.'_ The goddess replied.

'_No Aphrodite for the 5__th__ time today. Just tell me where I need to pick Katie up from.' _I answered.

'_Hmmph. Fine she is here at my palace.' _She stated.

I flashed to her palace and my jaw dropped and I think my mind just broke. Katie was in a black strapless dress with black diamonds on the shoulders, waistline, and hem of the dress. It went down just below her knees. Her chocolate brown hair was curled lightly and reached 6 inches below her chin. She was wearing light make up and black one inch studded heels.

"You look pretty stunning yourself." Katie giggled breaking me out of my trance.

"Uhh thanks here these are for you." I handed her the bouquet and she smiled. I linked arms with her.

"Shall we milady?" I asked in a fake British accent.

"We shall." My love answered in the same accent, and flashed to the cliff and lifted the dome. She gasped.

I looked over to her and her hand was over her mouth and her eyes were dancing in happiness.

"You look gorgeous by the way." I said leading her to the picnic where we ate our dinner and sat down to watch the sun set.

I made a couch out of night for us to sit on. She cuddled up to me and placed her hands on my abs and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and we watched the sun set in silence.

When the moon had risen I got up and offered her my hand which she took with a smile.

I pressed play on my iPod and she laid her head in the crook of my neck and wrapped arms under my arms and rested them on my shoulder blades. I placed my hands on her waist as we swayed to the music:

_**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go**_

_**Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)**_

_**Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why**_

_**I tried**_

_**I tried to read between the lines**_

_**I tried to look in your eyes**_

_**I want a simple explanation**_

_**For what I'm feeling inside**_

_**I gotta find a way out**_

_**Maybe there's a way out**_

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**_

_**Do you know you're unlike any other?**_

_**You'll always be my thunder, and I said**_

_**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**_

_**I don't wanna ever love another**_

_**You'll always be my thunder**_

_**So bring on the rain**_

_**And bring on the thunder**_

_**Today is a winding road**_

_**Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know**_

_**Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)**_

_**Today I'm on my own**_

_**I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone**_

_**I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)**_

_**And now I'm itching for the tall grass**_

_**And longing for the breeze**_

_**I need to step outside**_

_**Just to see if I can breathe**_

_**I gotta find a way out**_

_**Maybe theres a way out**_

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**_

_**Do you know you're unlike any other?**_

_**You'll always be my thunder, and I said**_

_**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**_

_**I don't wanna ever love another**_

_**You'll always be my thunder**_

_**So bring on the rain**_

_**Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope**_

_**I'm wrapped up in vines**_

_**I think we'll make it out**_

_**But you just gotta give me time**_

_**Strike me down with lightning**_

_**Let me feel you in my veins**_

_**I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain**_

_**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go**_

_**Whoa**_

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**_

_**Do you know you're unlike any other?**_

_**You'll always be my thunder, and I said**_

_**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**_

_**I don't wanna ever love another**_

_**You'll always be my thunder**_

_**And I said**_

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**_

_**Do you know you're unlike any other?**_

_**You'll always be my thunder**_

_**So bring on the rain**_

_**Oh baby bring on the pain**_

_**And listen to the thunder**_

When the song ended she pulled away with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I love you so much you know that right?" Katie whispered looking me in my eyes. I wiped off her tears with my thumbs.

"I know you do I love you ten times more than anyone and it only grows tenfold by the second." I told her looking in her beautiful brown eyes. My love responded by kissing me with passion. I kissed her with the same her tongue licked my lower lip begging for entrance which I happily supplied. Our tongues explored each other mouths occasionally battling for dominance. She jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist to which I pushed her up against a tree I pulled away to kiss her neck causing her to moan in pleasure. I kissed her shoulder moving to her ear and sucked behind her ear causing her to moan even louder. I moved to her neck and sucked and kissed her collarbone making her almost yell in ecstasy. After a while she grabbed my face and put my lips back to hers where we continued to make-out. After what seemed like eternity but what was actually five (immortal doesn't need air) she pulled away flushed and reminded me, "As much as I would love to continue this we have to go pick up Zoe. Mom must be getting worried." I groaned knowing she was right it was almost three in the morning. She unhooked her legs from me and I set her down. I tapped her shoulder and she turned away from straitening her dress and looked at me.

"Um Kate you might want to hide that hickey." I advised her pointing at the mark forming on her collarbone. Katie summoned a mirror and gasped.

"PERCY! WE ARE GOING TO MY MOTHER'S AND YOU GAVE ME A HICKEY!" My very pissed off fiancé yelled.

"You weren't complaining about this when I was giving it to you in fact I remember you enjoying it very much." I replied smugly making Katie go red and start stutter.

"W-well I-I-I-I was-isn't a-aware you know what never mind! Let's just go." Katie finished covering it with her hair.

We flashed to her mother's palace where we found Demeter pacing frantically back and forth in front of Hera and my dad who had very scared expressions.

"They could be in danger. Or captured! Or even-" Demeter worried.

"They're right there." Zeus interrupted his voice full of fear. Making Demeter snap her head to us.

"WHERE WERE YOU?! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" The goddess screamed in rage and I could feel Katie start to shrink in fear of her mother's anger and most would she can be pretty damn scary. So I stepped forward.

"Sorry lady Demeter we lost track of time, it won't happen again. Also could you give us an unlimited supply of cereal so we can get our daily supply nutrients?" I explained. When I talked she seemed to calm down a little but not nearly enough then when I mentioned cereal she became excited and forgot all about the fury she was in a moment.

"Of course I would love to dear, and please call me Demeter. I suppose you're here for Zoe?" Demeter asked snapping her fingers supplying us with the cereal. I nodded. And she left to get her.

"Son, you are full of surprises ever Hestia couldn't calm Demeter down when she gets angry like that we even tried but your poor aunt ended up flashing to Apollo's palace to treat poison ivy. But you come in and say two sentences and she's calm as ever and back to normal." Zeus praised shocked. Mom came and hugged me. Then they flashed out as Demeter came back and gave me my and Katie's daughter and hugged me then Katie who looked like she was in shock.

"Well I see you and Katie had good night seeing the hickey on her collarbone." Demeter stated smiling slyly.

"Yeah we did." I replied sheepishly.

"Well I let you guys go to bed you must be exhausted." Katie and I said good bye and flashed to our palace where our guests were asleep we put Zoe in her crib and fell asleep.

**Read and reveiw**


	6. Chapter 6

**Read and review it inspires me and you help me improve and I added my own twist to the Egyptian mythology**

_Chapter 6: Training and seeking allies_

**3rd PoV**

Katie woke up and saw that Percy was not next to me. She sat up and looked up and saw a note on the table next to their bed and picked it up:

_Dear my love,_

_Dad said we have to go train the campers flash there when you're ready I have Zoe._

_Love, _

_Percy_

Katie smiled and flashed to Camp Hero. She walked towards the big house where Chiron was sitting.

"Hey Chiron where's Perce?" I asked almost making him fall out of his chair in surprise.

"Hello lady Katie he's at the arena you might want to hurry last time I checked those girls looked ready to pounce on him." Chiron said bowing to the Olympian.

"Thanks Chiron and I was once your student so just stop treating me like I never was!" Katie called over her shoulder running to the arena. She arrive at the arena and Percy's shirt was torn and he was running from all the girls. The goddess literally had a ROFL moment. He noticed her and ran to his love hiding behind her.

"Thank the gods you're here you can train the girls, and I'll train the guys." Percy panted. The goddess kissed him deeply. She pulled away making him pout and her chuckle. He wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist and in turn she leaned her head on his chest.

"Okay now let's start. Girls who wants to fight me and guys who wants to fight Percy?" Katie asked. Two people raised their hands. Their names? Yep you guessed it, it was Travis and Annabeth.

Percy grinned sadistically, "Come on then come and fight us and we won't use our powers." They strut to the middle of the arena and the rest of the campers watched from the stands.

They pulled apart and Katie held out her hand and shadows pulled towards it and when they pulled away her double-bladed scythe made out of darkness was in Katie's hands. Percy lifted his hand to the sky and his staff flew from the sky as a shooting star breaking the sound barrier as it landed in his hand becoming mini stars forming a double-bladed sword made out of night. Katie then spread out her body and darkness flew at the goddess's body then shooting back to its original place. And Katie's clothes were replaced with pure black dark metal (female Halo Spartan style) with a shadow formed cape with a wavy hem flowing behind her and a black dark metal shield which she drew. Percy spread his body and a larger shooting star came down breaking the sound barrier as it reached him little twinkling stars forming his armor made out of night metal (male Halo Spartan style) and a flowing cape with the stars twinkling the hem jagged flowing behind him a night sky with stars decorating the shield strapped under the cape which he drew. All the campers looked at them in awe, lust, and a little fear.

"I will win you back Katie!" Travis shouted charging with his sword pointed in front of him in the direction of Percy who sidestepped disarming the demigod while doing so, then bashed his shield in the back of the male demigod's head making him crumple to the ground unconscious.

Everything was silent as the Apollo campers carried off the demigod to the infirmary. Only to be interrupted by Annabeth.

"I'll win this for you and it'll be just like before you and me!" Charging Katie dagger first who just held up her shield at the last second knocking her unconscious. The campers cheering as she was also carried to the infirmary.

"Okay everyone pair up guy with guys and girls with girls. Unless you are a couple and want to spar together. Girls pairs line up with Katie; Guys with me; couples whoever you want to!" Percy ordered.

Once everyone was lined up, Percy picked up his daughter and opened up a purple vortex leading to his arena in his palace in the Void and everyone went through.

Percy closed the portal and called his allies who arrived a second later. The demigods started yelling in betrayal.

"SILENCE! THESE ARE OUR ALLIES I PURIFIED THEM THEY ARE AS GOOD AS YOU OR I NOW THEY WILL GIVE YOU NEW ARMOR AND A SHEILD IF YOU DON'T HAVE ONE! AND WEAPONS YOU DON'T HAVE THAT THEY TRAIN YOU IN! THEY WILL BE TRAINING YOU. IF YOU'RE BAD OR OKAY A CATERGOREY ONE OF THEM WILL TEACH YOU TILL THEY FEEL YOU ARE A MASTER IN IT YOU HAVE TO TAKE EACH ONE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GO THROUGH A PORTAL OUT OF HERE IF YOU DON'T! LIKE IT OR NOT!" Percy thundered silencing everyone.

"Good the ones training you in archery and modern artillery are Eros, and Ananke; Swordsmanship trainers are Kronos, Ebereus, and Tartarus. In the dagger category will be Nyx, Gaea, and Perses; for shields Perses, Prometheus, and Rhea; and spears Oceanus, Iapetus, and Hyperion. Teaching you strategy will be Pallas, and Thesis. The rest will enchant the weapons you have so you can carry them easier and/or give you enchanted weapons you don't have but all of you will get Greek Spartan made out of titanium with a indestructible enchantment, and will be painted based on your parents. When you return your parents will train your demigod powers to their capacity." Percy informed them. He then opened a vortex. "A week here is 7 minutes on Earth. We will be training your godly parents while you train. They will join you in a month in Void time. You will train for another two weeks before you get trained in your demigod powers by your parents back on Earth." Percy stated before him, Katie and their daughter stepped through the portal.

Katie looked into Percy's bright electric blue eyes and asked, "When did you all decide this?"

"When you were sleeping duh! Can't say I love you for your smarts." He teased chuckling afterward.

"Can't say the same for you!" Katie teased back giggling.

"Come on we gotta go train the Olympians." Percy replied kissing her nose. She flashed them to the throne room where the Olympians where waiting anxiously.

"Okay everyone place you symbols of power around me so I can bless them. Katie yours is already the second strongest in the universe so you don't need this. Everyone else this will quadruple your power and fighting skills Romans as well. It will be forever bonded to you meaning you can't lose it or it get stolen." Percy demanded as the placed them around him and handed Zoe to Zeus. Then Percy started chanting an ancient language no one could understand as he shot up in the air and black energy flowed from to the weapons below him. After he was done he fell to the ground.

"Percy!" (This happens a lot doesn't it?) Katie yelled and ran to him to check on him. Percy groaned. And managed to get up and summoned some ambrosia and ate it instantly reenergized.

"I'm okay it had to happen to reach my full power and for you to stand a chance if Order gets his children to help him which I think he already has. You guys can get your weapons now. Just hold out your hand and it will fly into it." Percy assured. They all did as instructed and their weapons flew into their hands.

"Cool when do we start training?" Ares asked excited.

"Right now I'll teleport you to the arena where your children are training." And Percy opened a portal to the Void's arena. And everyone went through it.

**Percy's PoV**

I called the trainers for a progress report.

"They are done training they can go back to Earth, the gods too if they can beat one of your creations." Kronos informed me after discussing it among themselves.

"Good now you should all go rest or do whatever the war is getting closer and I need to create some chaos steel for ammo if were going up against all these ancient monsters you have felt disappear from the pit, Tartarus." I said grimly.

"Yes and we need to look towards other gods as allies Order has the Norse on his side I advise we ally ourselves with the Egyptians before it's too late they are fully trained in everything and very valuable in the war efforts and hate the Norse as much as the Greek maybe you can convince them to be our allies and we can live in peace with one another especially if you are the one who goes. And it seems you were right about the two demigods who cheated on you and Katie they are working for Order they left camp after you left for Olympus and won't return. Do you want me to tell their parents?" Ebereus advised.

"Yes I'll go visit the Egyptians now. Train the Olympians and tomorrow in Void time send them back to Camp Hero. And try to teach them all about Egyptian mythology you can. Could you tell my family where I went?" I instructed.

"Yes we will just don't get killed okay." Nyx responded. I put on my robe that was black with all the galaxies on it, pulled the hood up so it concealed my face (enchanted) and said goodbye.

And with that I opened a vortex to the temple of the Egyptian gods and went in it. The Egyptians were seated on their thrones talking about something when the Egyptian god Ra noticed me.

"Quiet! Who are you and what do you seek." The god demanded.

"I'm Perseus Jackson Son of Zeus, adopted son of Hera, Olympian God of time, loyalty, male beauty, heroes, night, two time savior of Olympus, slayer of medusa, retriever of Zeus' master bolt, retriever of the golden fleece, bearer of the sky, savior of Artemis, wander of the labyrinth, prince of Olympus, defeater of Kronos, Gaea, Polybytes, Porphyrion, and more giants, purifier of the titans, giants, Gaea, Tartarus, Nyx, Ebereus, Eros, Thesis, and Ananke, former praetor of Camp Jupiter, former leader of Camp Half-Blood, slayer of the furies and the minotaur, and successor of Chaos! And I seek your alliance. And peace with the Greeks. Lords and ladies." I stated boldly taking down my hood making some of the goddesses look lustfully at me.

"Wait you're the successor of Chaos the creator of the universe?" Ra asked.

"Yes I and I seek your alliance with the Greeks against Order and his forces." I confirmed.

"We would be honored mi lord we will come with you and will bring our forces with us and form peace with the Greeks let us just get our forces." Ra bowed as did the rest of the Egyptians.

"Okay and just call me Percy and please don't bow."

**Katie's PoV**

What is he thinking! He's going to get himself killed! I am sobbing on a bench next to Hera who is crying into Zeus' who has silent tears streaming down his face. No I can't think like this he'll come back he has to. I stood up and wiped off my tears. And I waited for him.

**Percy's PoV**

The Egyptians placed a protective spell over their land and Egyptian demigods, gods, goddesses, vehicles, pets, armor, artillery, weapons, ammo, supplies, and everything they own or have they gathered up and are in the throne room. It took them a week though. And you can't iris message because it's like Alaska so no telepathically. Plus I couldn't portal in and out because I was helping gather up their forces so we could leave sooner. And the goddesses kept flirting with me and trying to get me to sleep with them. Even though I told them I was engaged time and time again and I would only sleep with her when she was ready and only her.

"All right everything will be at Camp Hero including your cabins and your thrones in the throne room after we arrive okay then let's go." I opened a portal and the Gods, goddesses, demigods, and pets went through it and we arrived at Camp Hero where the Egyptian gods and Goddesses teleported to Olympus after I made a mental link with them. I then gathered the campers.

"Listen up these are our allies the Egyptians treat them with respect I have seen them train and they are war machines. Your personal stuff is in your cabins." I shouted. I snapped my fingers and the Egyptian cabins and their stuff appeared and tables for them as well, and a place for their supplies, weapons, artillery, ammo, war vehicles, and their clothes went in their cabin drawers.

'_Mi lord we have a problem they think we killed you and there to gloat about it they are threatening to kill us could you come help us out?' _Ra telepathically alerted me.

'_I'm on my way. And Percy's fine.'_ I responded back. And I flashed to the throne room where all the Olympians and my allies had their weapons pointed at the Egyptians who had their hands up in surrender. Ra saw me and sighed in relief and ran to me and kneeled the rest of the Egyptians followed suit.

"Thank you for coming mi lord." Ra greeted.

"My pleasure and don't bow and call me mi lord it makes me sound old!" I groaned. Suddenly a blur of brown hair caught my eye before I was knocked down by a sobbing Katie.

"Shh its okay I'm here now luv I'm not going anywhere." I whispered getting up Katie's hands were gripping my shirt her head buried in my chest still sobbing but less now. I saw everyone else crying silently even Zipton who I barely met maybe it was because I saved his son and wife from fading in the giant war.

"Everyone meet our new allies the Egyptians their children are already at Camp Hero with their cabin and belonging now since our other allies have their thrones it's only right for them to have theirs." I announced and snapped my fingers and their thrones appeared. They nodded thankfully at me and I flashed me and Katie to my throne where she cuddled into my side I flashed on my crown as she was already wearing hers.

Dad wiped off his tears and cleared his throat, "Umm we are deeply sorry we threatened you we all care deeply about my son Percy and last we heard of he was going to seek an alliance with you and when he wasn't with you I guess we assumed the worst."

"Apology accepted he was busy helping gather our forces and running from the goddesses trying to seduce him. And your ways of communication don't work in Egypt." Ra chuckled. And Katie snuggled deeper into me.

"Lord Perseus has told us to make peace with you and we will aid you in the war against Order. We know what we're up against and are ready to serve our lord." Ra explained.

"For the last time just Percy titles and my full name make me sound old!" I whined. I felt Katie giggle into my chest. Ra just grinned cheekily. I glared at him but he continued grinning.

"Yes well we can discuss the terms after the war if that's fine with you." Zeus interrupted.

"Yes but where will we stay?" Raet Tawy inquired.

"I took the Liberty of putting replicas of your temples next to my palace." I cut in.

"We will be in our temples if we are needed." Ra informed.

"Okay meeting dismissed. And Percy we will discuss you later." Zeus chuckled. And with that everyone flashed out including me and Katie.

When we arrive in our room she started to kiss me I kissed back with passion. Then she pulled away and looked at me questionly. I sighed and told her of my stay in Egypt.

**Read and review if I can get ten reviews tomorrow ill post two chapters**


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and review**

Chapter 7: I test my powers

**Percy's PoV**

I finished telling everyone else of my stay in Egypt. I told them I was going to figure out my powers and they asked if everyone could come watch. They all teleported to the arena in Camp Hero. Once the stands were full I expanded the arena and put a spell so the demigods could watch when I took my true form. I held out my hand and a shooting star came shooting down to my hand causing most of the people in the stands to scream in fear when it broke the sound barrier it exploded into little stars and formed into a double bladed sword made out of night metal with stars twinkling all over it. I heard Nyx gasp in envy I grinned. Suddenly I was shirtless I looked up and saw Katie grinning mischievously then it was replaced with a dreamy expression. I grinned even wider at that. I created 10000 of my creations at the mastery level. They charged me I jumped as about thirty died. I changed my weapon of power to a black master bolt and threw it at a cluster of cloaked figures shooting arrows. Killing about 70 more. I turned transparent and grabbed the bolt and changed it to a black plasma ball I threw it destroying the rest I picked up and summoned 1000000 more on the hardest level.

I changed to black plasma fire and dove down killing 1000 warriors. I turned back to normal enlarged the arena to a mile and summoned 999999999999999999 more and turned to my true form destroying all but 7000000. I summoned a black hole and it sucked up the rest. I summoned 4000000000 and changed back normal and flipped my golden blond hair back. Just then a bullet shot straight through my heart I fell to the ground I heard screams I scrambled up staggering as I walked and flew up and wrapped myself in a cocoon of night breaking it open stars flying everywhere fully healed. I shot a blast of Chaos energy annihilating everything in the Arena. I spread out my body and a large ball of fire came flaming down when it broke the sound barrier it sped up hitting me covering me in flames when it settled I was in black flaming (flames black too) armor (male halo Spartan style) with a black flaming cape and a black flaming shield under the cape. The fates floated in as I opened my eyes and everyone gasped.

"All Hail Perseus Jackson Primordial god of creation, chaos, space, fire, and death. Olympian god of night, time, loyalty, heroes, and male beauty. None are near your strength. You no longer have Chaos weapon of power but one with much much more power at least 1000 times more your animal of power in the black winged flaming nightmare!" They shouted before leaving with chaos' now shattered weapon of power. I summoned a mirror and me electric blue eyes were flaming around the iris the tips black. I summoned more 1000000000000000000000000 more creatures and held out my hand and a smaller flare fell from the sky when it lit my hand up a black flaming dual bladed sythe was in my hand. I changed it to a bow it was a black flaming one with black flaming arrows of all kinds I took out an explosive one and notched it and released it and it exploded in black flames annihilating everything there. Clenched my fist and the fire stopped completely. I flew down and turned it to a regular black bow and summoned 1 more creation and aimed and shot its head it dissolved completely. I held out the bow and it became flamed black then died down and my hand was empty. Same when I spread my body except I was shirtless I flashed on a shirt. And released the spell on the arena. First it was quiet then cheering erupted from the crowd. I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled. Everything was quiet till a flaming black winged nightmare descended from the sky.

"I say tonight we celebrate our alliances with the Egyptians, Primordials, Giants, and Titans!" I shouted. Making Cheers erupt even louder from the crowd.

"When Order comes we're gonna kick his ass!" I shouted making even more cheers erupt from the crowd. I raised my hand to the sky and a firework shot out of it when it set off it said: EVERYONE PARTY!

I swooped down and picked up Katie and Zoe and flashed on a car seat for Zoe. And looked at Katie and asked, "Where to?"

She grinned, "The party of course!"

"That's my girl." I swooped down and we left Zoe with Hera who wasn't gonna drink just go to Olympus and think about what happened today.

I flashed us to where everyone was waiting and clapped my hands and a palace appeared with lights flashing in the windows, and everyone went it there was beer, punch, plenty of music, and rooms for those who need one. Me and Katie got a cup of beer each. We drank it. And we danced a couple songs then went back to Olympus. And picked up Zoe but weren't tired yet so we decided to go for a walk in central park.

She had her head on my shoulder, the baby on her hip, and my arm around her waist. We just walked like a normal couple would. At about 10 the baby started crying so we flashed to my room where we put her to bed.

"I'm thinking tomorrow we should go see my mom what do you think luv?" I asked. Katie pecked my lips.

"I would love to." She responded laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"I'm bored." She said after a minute of staring at the ceiling.

"I know to fix that." I replied coyly crawling on top of her kissing her neck causing her to moan softly.

"Yep definitely more fun." Katie commented. I kissed her shoulder moving up to her neck then to her chin then kissing her softly on the lips which she deepened moaning in pleasure as I responded. We continued this for a hour then pulled apart and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised the chapter I got my com built ill update every weekend if I can**

Chapter 8: Meet the dead

Katie's PoV

I am so excited. I get to meet Percy's parents today. Hades said to come around noon and its 11:45 and Aphrodite still hasn't returned our child! She took Zoë to dress her up for when she will see her biological parents. Percy was telling me all about his mom and step dad how kind, caring, forgiving, and calm they are.

"Uhghh where is that loony goddess! We're gonna be late!" Percy blurted out impatiently pacing the floor of the palace he inherited. I walked over to him and embraced him to calm him.

"Chill out short fuse they'll be here don't you worry if not we'll just have Hera deal with love pest."

"HEY! I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!" A shouted indignantly I recognized as Aphrodite.

Percy went and picked Zoe up and flashed us to Hades throne room where the god of death greeted us and told us where to find Sally and Paul and he had an hour. Percy hugged Hades and surprisingly the death god hugged back.

We wandered into Elysium and to the mansion with the names engraved in gold:

Sally and Paul Blofis

We knocked and Percy's mom answered the door and smiled,

"I missed you Percy. Im guessing this is your fiancée Katie? Nice to meet you." Sally greeted.

The hour went by fast when Hades came to get us Sally suddenly called out.

"Percy I want you to do something for me. Promise me this." Sally called as Percy turned around.

"What is it mom?" Percy asked desperately.

"Don't tell Zoe who she is tell her she is your daughter me and Paul don't wish to see her here unless it's for visiting us!" She shouted before Percy started to tear up.

"I promise mom!" He shouted just before Hades flashed him, Zoe, and me to our palace where he sunk to his knees and sobbed. I put Zoe down on our bed and went to comfort him. He sobbed in my shoulder as I whispered comforting words in his ear.  
**-**

**Sorry it's short but it's a start.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my readers really sorry for the wait I've been busy with school and I lost my writing for this story so I'm winging it and sorry the last chapter was so short it was mostly because I felt it needed its own chapter to create a better emotional and suspenseful effect this one is a regular size chapter **

**Read, review, give me some tips, and most importantly enjoy**

_**Italic=thoughts or telepathic conversations**_

**Chapter 9: Calling all children of the immortals**

**Percy's PoV**

It's Wednesday night which means been a week and a half since I saw my mom and Paul I didn't leave the palace for three days until Hades told me that my mom wants me to move on. Me and Katie were sitting on the couch in our palace chilling as Hebe said she will be the one to babysit Zoe when we want a break or have duties to attend to and when the war starts. In this case it was the former. Suddenly there was a flash. It was Hermes must be a council meeting. He opened his mouth to tell me but I cut him off.

"Okay we'll be there." And he flashed away. We placed our crowns on our heads and teleported to the throne room. Everyone was present as I sat in my throne at my godly size and pulled Katie on my lap. She blushed and hid it by pressing her face into my shoulder I heard a camera shutter and I rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my blonde hair.

"I called the meeting because we want to take extra preparations for the war and the army is forming fast but if we eliminate some of it everything should go as planned. Does anyone have any plans to stop the army from fully reforming?" Zeus asked. I moved Katie so I could get up and walked to the center of the council.

"Why am I not surprised what will we have to do son?" Zeus inquired with pride clear as day in not only his eyes but my adoptive mother's as well.

"The first one is I'm going to change the achient laws and the second I used my powers as creator of the universe to see where all half-blood allies included 14 and over. I know a way to tell them who they truly are and parent and then I can teleport them here where they can begin training, and then we will send each of them to one of my 75 battle forts in located around the world. There they are shielded from enemy sight, harm, ambush, and traps only at the fort, and able to safely plan, then carry out missions we give them through my command room in my palace only able to be entered if I am present and the door makes it impossible to go in unless I'm with you because it only opens to my aura and the network is only able to be understood by the creator or his successor. If anyone has a mission or tip just use the screens on the right armrest on each of your thrones pick the area of the tip or mission and give a brief summary. And if reinforcements are needed the forts have teleporters that can teleport an infinite amount of allies. We will hold a tournament in two days when everyone has finished their training and practicing for the soldiers to see their progress and place them in a rank. There will be 75 battle royale tournaments no restrictions except no killing or fatally wounding. The first place winners will be the commanders they will get a commander's helmet able to contact me virtually and send me reports and messages as well as the other helmets but they can only contact the three officials who pass it along to the commander who informs me. The seconds are the lieutenants. And the third places can be the officers. By the time we have all of our soldiers we will have enough for 4000 soldiers at each fort excluding the three ranked officials, 400 immortals, the nature spirit scouts who can communicate with me telepathically and give tips from the watch like your screens on your thrones as well and 1000 spare soldiers. I can need to change the laws now because then I can get the recruits here and use less energy shall I begin? I can show you all the map of the bases and give you a tour of the command room after I finish the process." I explained.

Everyone was in a state of shock. Once they recovered my father cleared his throat.

"Umm yes that would be great proceed." Zeus replied.

I spread out my body and let my Chaos powers run through my veins as I glowed black and was lifted off the ground. I chanted in ancient Greek these words:

"I successor of Chaos make the new law that immortals can interfere in a time of warfare and can visit their children to train them during and before a war. And I call upon the powers of Chaos to locate half-bloods 14 years and up on our side around the Earth and be told their true parentage and teleported to my current location." Then I hit the ground and faintly hear my name being shouted by those present in the throne room as I drifted into darkness.

_22 hours later_

_Percy's PoV_

I woke up in my bed and tried to get up but wasn't able to due to unexpected extra weight on my chest. I looked down and Katie head was rested on my chest our legs intertwined. Her brown hair sprawled across my chest snoring softy I carefully tucked her hair behind her ear and laid back admiring how her peaceful face is when she's asleep. I was wearing a pair of blue flaming pajama pants and no shirt like I always sleep; Katie was in a pair of jean bootie shorts that showed off her long athletic tanned legs and a white tank top like she always sleeps in. Suddenly she started to thrash on chest and scream,

"PERCY! NO DON'T DIE! I love you too much to live without you so please don't leave me!" She rolled off me on the other side of the bed as she continued to thrash making me extremely worried.

"Katie! Katie wake up! It's me, it's Percy! I'm alive! I'm not going to die." I said urgently shaking her softly as my girlfriend woke up and started to sob on my shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm here." I whispered to her as she calmed down.

"Promise you won't leave me." Katie whispered hoarsely. I kissed her forehead.

"I'll never leave you unless I have to I swear it on the Styx." I told her as thunder rumbled in the background and I picked her up princess style and contacted my dad.

'_Dad are the tournaments done?' _I asked him.

'_Percy my boy glad your awake everything is done even the helmets which were flashed on their heads when they were announced the winners how did you manage that oh and do you want us to meet you with the officials?' _Came Zeus' response.

'_That would be great but I have a question how did I get in my pajamas?'_ I inquired suspiciously as I reached the door with the now calmer but still whimpering and shaken up Katie in my arms I kissed her cheek and murmured in her ear my warm breath making her shiver, "Want me to keep carrying you, love?" Katie grinned and nodded.

He mentally laughed, _'Well Aphrodite volunteered to but we had Apollo do it after he volunteered knowing you wouldn't want to end up sleeping with her. We are at your door.' _

"Front door open!" I told it as it swung open revealing all the gods, tournament winners, and our allies. The male winners of the tournament were oogling at Katie and the females were drooling over me. Demeter saw Katie in Percy's arms and rushed forward immediately concerned for her daughter.

"What happened to her?" she demanded her motherly instinct kicking in. Katie snuggled deeper into my chest sighing in content.

"Apparently she dreams about my gorgeous self at night as well as day." I joked causing Katie to giggle and everyone to laugh.

"Okay follow me I'll guide you to the command room." I led them to the back of the palace. There were two plaques that went up to my chest they said in Greek: Chaos glow.

I focused on the plaques and let the power of Chaos run throughout my eyes as they glowed black the 30 square foot wall area between the plaques slid up to reveal black and glowing purple high-tech doors. On the right side frame a door communication system was installed. I adjusted how I held Katie so she could see. I placed my left hand under her the back of her knees and my right linking with my left and her back resting against my shoulder. I stepped on the plate and made my essence flow over it and it opened revealing a black room the size of four football fields my map room of the forts areas. The maps of the forts were holograms and the three officials pictures on their assigned base area mounted the walls and had touch hologram screens completely covering the walls. The center had a table as big as a bus and wide as a parking space with desk chairs around it. But you would never notice it but there is a little pad under the table for pulsing chaos essence into it to reveal an armory, spy gear, a jet/car/boat vehicle with unlimited ammo. There was an electric blue flaming hoverboard next to it laying against the edge of the table.

"This is the map room. The screen walls show the forts and if there is a red dot it means the enemies army is permanently located there if its orange it means they are temporarily staying in that area the yellows are when they have been spotted there but didn't camp. Okay this the only time this will happen these helmets are not to chat with people it's for war not socializing now let's see who to choose…Jessica! You stay with me and Katie you'll be the example." I imagined a 477 seat hover platform and it appeared. "Everybody else get on the hover platform. Jessica when we are in the center of the room contact me. All the numbers you need are labeled with the person's name. Got it?" I directed her and she nodded. Katie sat in the first seat of the hover platform. I stepped on the hoverboard and three hologram touchscreens popped up in front of me as well as my right and left side and hologram keyboards under each screen. I shot up at extremely high speeds before slowing down as I looked at the passengers who looked queasy.

"Incoming call 38, 38." A computer announced. I typed in the command to answer and on an eighth of the screen Jessica's face came up she grinned and hung up. As they descended Percy got off and went to the chair at the head of the table and charged the finger pad with my essence and the table, and walls flipped revealing the hidden items as everyone gawked at them till I charged it again and stepped back up on the hoverboard as everyone recovered. I shot a chaos ball at one wall and it dissolved to show a room the size of a palace terrace with a laser at each corner and side.

"The teleportation room for sending reinforcements to turn the tide of the battle." I said as finished the tour.

"Let's go to the throne room and tell the officials their duties tomorrow I'm tired and we can discuss lord Perseus and Lady Katie's role in the war as well." Ra suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Stop calling me lord and don't call me Perseus dammit!" I yelled indignantly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Read and review and don't forget to vote on the poll**

**Chapter 10: The return**

**3****rd**** PoV**

It's been two weeks since the army split up. And Percy and Katie have been busy as hell. So the couple could spend more time together Percy made her like his assistant. She is contacted about the minor stuff like supplies, reports, and minor tips. The rest is accepted by Percy. He even added a room for Katie one half is her office the other is a nursery for Zoë. But right now Zoë was with Hebe babysitting till the meeting was over.

Olympus is quiet but not for long for very bad news is about to be revealed.

"Does anyone have anything to add before I dismiss this meeting?" Zeus inquired. Tartarus rose and looked everyone in the eye one by one and spoke.

"Jason Grace has been freed from my pit by Order to become his vessel meaning he will teach Jason everything he knows and we will have to fight our antis alone." As soon as the words left his mouth the throne room was thrown into chaos. Katie feared for her lover's safety as well as everyone else finally to silence them Percy summoned his bow and notched a sonic arrow that left everyone silent with the ringing of their ears.

"ENOUGH! I got new domains remember plus I'd happily die for the ones I love it is what makes life worth living to have people you love enough to give your life for." The young son of Zeus spoke wisely. Everyone nodded but their eyes gave them away for they were filled with fear of losing their family.

"Yes perch you are correct ill let you get back to your duties till the next time bye son meeting dismissed!" Zeus declared with grief in his eyes. And Percy and Katie teleported into their command room and she spun on Percy tears streaming down her face.

"How can you be so welcoming to death do you want to die am I not enough for you?" Katie yelled in a heartbroken tone that killed Percy on the inside as she slumped against the wall.

"No I've never been nearly as happy in my life as I am when I am with you and I don't want to die but I would gladly give my life if it meant you and Zoë would be safe." Percy replied softly. The daughter of Demeter looked at her true love with happiness that he cared so much for her and their child.

Katie smiled seductively looking in his captivating electric blue eyes and beckoned him closer. When he did she spun and pinned him against the wall kissing him fiercely as he recovered and flipped them so her body was pressed between the wall and her fiancée. She moaned as he explored her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist tangling her fingers in his blond emo styled hair moaning in pleasure as he sucked and kissed her collarbone. She pulled away gasping for breath. She looked into his vibrant blue eyes darkened with lust as she was sure hers were.

"Percy I want you now!" Katie hissed her voice warped by the lust she was feeling.

"Are you sure because I don't want you to do something you'll regret." Percy asked losing the lust in his eyes making Katie certain she wasn't making a mistake.

"I'm positive. We can't have children because we haven't been gods for a year yet." She said flashing them naked on their bed in their room.

He positioned himself above her and waited for her signal when she gave the okay thrusted in her as her hymen broke and she screamed in pain. Tears leaked out of her eyes but Percy kissed them away when the pain sub sided she told him to go faster and you could hear their moans of pleasure as they screamed the others name and released their juices and fell asleep snuggling with each other after they put on their night clothes.

**Percy's PoV**

I woke up smiling at the memory of last night when I heard the alarm for a call on my watch go off.

I tapped the screen twice and a holographic image of Jessica appeared.

"Sir we require assistance we are being ambushed by a blonde guy with a scar on lip leading a group of monsters. He calls himself Jason and demands that you see him at once or he will kill every one of us till you come." I felt a flash of worry for my soliders. I saw Katie was awake and looking at me worriedly.

"I'll be there at once." I replied and got my weapon and armor as I got ready to leave one thought crossed my mind.

Jason has returned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Read and review the results are in here it is Travis and annabeth will be….. EVIL I like how you dudes and dudettes think anyway if yall want any ideas for me to add id be happy to take a look at them and add them to the story as long as they're not Percabeth also I like to read patie stories just as much as I like to write them so if you are planning writing or are writing let me know I like to read them but they're aren't much**

**Chapter 11: First face-off**

**Percy PoV**

When I arrived I saw the bastard that almost cost us the war. I put a shadow message in the shadows to the Olympians to watch in case something happens to me I saw Katie and locked eyes with her she was silently pleading for me to come home safe with her eyes I gave a slight smile to comfort her and approached Jason my cowardly half-brother except he had white (no it was more white than white if you could believe it) hair that shined in the sun and a little more darker color than his hair but still not white irises and was so much more good looking that anyone to ever exist. When he saw me he smirked and released his hold on my soldiers.

"So dearest brother you finally show yourself. Where's Annabitch oh right she joined me along with that son of Hermes Travis. Sad the son of Zeus hero of Olympus lost his love to a demigod who has no power whatsoever. I will kill you and take the universe for myself! I am the elemental of corrupted energy. Fiancé to Atlanta goddess of evil, light, deceivement, and tides. Let's do this!" Jason was covered in a bright light and when it dissipated Jason was in white armor like mine in structure and dual bladed in his hand. I covered my soldiers and sent them to their base where the iris message of the battle about to commence was being projected to everyone's bases, the throne room, and our allies' locations everywhere.

I summoned my armor my body catching black flames or as I named them the fire of purity. When they disappeared I was holding my symbol of power I named εφιάλτης κακού or evil's nightmare in its dual bladed scythe form and my shield under my black flaming cape. I put a dome over the battlefield and the shadow message.

"I am the successor of Chaos, most powerful being in the universe, god of night, loyalty, time, male beauty, chaos, and heroes. Fiancé to Katie goddess of plants, darkness, female beauty, and heroines." I had purity flames lighting my body.

I got into a fighting position and Jason charged. Our blades met in a shower of sparks and we flew back from the impact. Every strike we made was blocked. Finally I shot black flames at him as he shot white flames at me. Our fire shot to their targets hitting us both. I slammed into the shadow message making the screen shatter and the shadow shards embed in my back. Jason slammed into a tree making it splinter and the shards stick out of his back. He used his last bit of energy to flash out and shoot a beam of energy at me before I was able to flash to the throne room.

I staggered as I heard Katie scream my name and run at me as my vision got blurry. I saw her blurry form just feet away from me before I heard a boom. Her scream was cut off and I heard gasps. I suddenly felt power course through me.

**3****rd**** PoV**

Just as Katie was two feet from her lover's fatally wounded body she was blasted back by a black wall that originated from Percy. He was standing straight and pulsing black energy from the ground where he was hovering above and black waves releasing from his body causing all occupants to be pinned in their thrones where the ground was cracking from the god to the thrones and the cracks glowed a dark black. The prince of Olympus was glowing black all over his body he opened his eyes and the light was a whole new shade of black just like the glow around his body except it was twenty shades darker.

The fates came out and fear, shock, awe, and respect were etched on their faces.

"PERCY JASCKSON HAS BEEN CHOSEN BY THE FATHER OF CHAOS PURE TO BE HIS SUCESSOR ALL HAIL THE ELEMENTAL OF PURE ENERGY! JASON GRACE GOT THE EVIL VERSION BUT THE CORRUPTED ENERGY IS NOT EVEN A TRILLIONTH OF THE PURE ENERGY!" The fates decreed and left as Percy stopped glowing and he was wearing a whole new color. It was darkest color armor and a cape with a slightly lighter but not much and a shield as dark as his armor and made of a totally foreign metal, and his scythe's blades were made from the same metal as his shield and just as dark but the rod was the color of his cape. When Percy pulled off his helmet all the girls fainted including his mom and Demeter from his beauty. His hair was the dark color his armor except it was even darker. And his irises were even darker than his hair you could clearly see where his irises and pupil met. He was tanner and his hair was cut like a heavy metal star's his bangs covering his left eye and his hair was angled as it went from his bangs to his mid neck at the back of his head. His features were flawless and he was a billion times more gorgeous than Jason. There were no words to describe his beauty. He snapped his fingers and all the girls woke up. They didn't faint but still gawked except for Hera and Demeter who were proud if anything.

"I no longer have my godly domains because I am an elemental. Also this war is more important than anything because if Jason wins we all die painfully as the universe is demolished because I am not able to be there and keep him locked up. If we win we will be able to make the world a better place. So from now on we have to train at least six hours a day for five days a week if we want to live. And ladies stop drooling and gawking." Percy declared and the girls fainted again except for Hera, Katie, and Demeter making him sweat drop and he picked up Katie off the floor and flashed to their bedroom.

**Warning lemon I couldn't write this without gagging so I had my big brother do it thank god**

Percy pinned Katie on their bed where she kissed him passionately as he returned; her tongue explored his mouth as he explored his lover's he flashed off his armor. Katie's hands roamed over Percy's perfectly toned 12 pack and strong arms she wrapped her legs over his muscled thighs. Katie flashed of her clothes and the elemental slammed into Katie and she moaned. Percy started to kiss her neck and she moaned louder before she flipped them and rode him.

Katie whimpered in pleasure as Percy grabbed her hips and went faster and harder.

"I'm cumming!" They shouted as they squirted all each other's body.

Percy removed his cock from his fiancé's pussy and she whimpered from the loss of contact they wrapped their arms around each other and drifted off to sleep.

**Read and review and that's the last lemon unless someone else is going to write them for me **


End file.
